Mya Riddle
by StarlightSparkle
Summary: She wasn't who she was led to believe. She had always helped others but was never accepted; now she will be...
1. Chapter 1

So I'm starting a new story! I'm going to do my best to not make it a fail! This'll be a **Dramione** fic! It will probably be more Dark than Light, but I'm not sure where the story is going at the moment, it's just there as an idea. There are stories like this out there, but I don't think I've actually found a complete one? I don't know...if you find one leme know I wanna read it xD. If anything is too similar let me know I can alter things and whatever. Please **Review **it does mean a lot, and please **enjoy.** (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all goes to the talented J.K Rowling and publishers and crap. I only own the plot line, though I was inspired to write due to similar plot lines.

**Summary: She wasn't who she was led to believe. She had always helped others but was never accepted; now she will be...**

* * *

><p>It was well after dark in muggle England, a few hours prior there was a dreadful storm, which caused the air to be fresh and open. Street lights were the only thing to light the damn streets. In one of the damp streets in muggle England a dark figure was lurking. Every homeowner was fast asleep at this point so they did not witness this strange figure. The figure was covered in a done up floor length black cloak, with the hood of the cloak up, so even if the figure was seen it would not be recognised. Judging by the height of the cloaked hooded figure it appeared to be a male. The tall hooded figure appeared to be holding something in his left hand and cradling something in his right arm.<p>

So a tall hooded figure carrying something lurking around London... seems legit. But what was odd as that the figure walked up to one of the streets houses, and stepped up to the porch, but no light came on to alert the homeowners somebody was there.

The figure placed down the object in his left hand and followed by placing the cradled object inside it, the dark figure bent down slowly paused, then backed up slowly the disappeared with a pop! But not before six words were heard echoing around the street.

"I love you, my daughter...Mya."

What people were soon to find out was that two infants were left on two different door steps that very night.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! The first chapter, the starter if you wish! Any suggestions are welcome! Please <strong>review<strong>!

**StarlightSparkle **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all goes to the talented J.K Rowling and publishers and crap. I only own the plot line, though I was inspired to write due to similar plot lines. **

**Edit: There are NO horcrux's.**

**And if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, sorry^_^**

* * *

><p>"I love you, my daughter...Mya."<br>I woke with a jolt, the voice, that voice! I'd woke up to that voice so much now it was odd not too. But the weird thing was that wasn't my Father's voice, I mean he's never spoken to me with any real sort of emotion since I was about 6, he hasn't cared or anything, this voice, this voice was so soft and it sounded hurt almost. Another thing is, I don't seem surprised that he's not my father, we look nothing alike! This voice, it seems familiar...it's probably nothing, just a film or something.

I was knocked from my thoughts by continuous knocking at my door, yes my door! I'm head girl! I was so happy getting head girl, mostly because I got away from everyone else; all they care is that I help Harry with his journey to fame-sorry help the world. Getting away from Ginny is a bonus her continuous gushing over Harry is driving me up the wall! Oh and the head boy is Draco Malfoy. Everyone feels sorry for me, or so they say, but we actually get along, minus a few pranks Draco has pulled on me!

"Granger! Open up woman!" he yelled at me through the door.

"Yes Draco, whacha need?" I asked while I opened the door.

"Ran outta shampoo can I borrow some? Since your mop of hair has sorted itself out it must be alright...Mia?"

When he used his nickname for me then I realised I'd zoned out! Gosh it wasn't my fault he was standing at my door with a towel wrapped around his waist with slightly damp hair! Oh gosh I'm staring again!

"Yeah sure, let me go get it, so what's this Sir high and mighty Malfoy can't afford shampoo" I teased while in my bathroom.

"I'll show you high and mighty Granger!"

"What? AH!" The shower head was squirting me with freezing cold water! See what I mean about pranks! He is so dead.

I grabbed the shampoo stormed back into the other room through the shampoo at him and stormed back into the bathroom.

"Thanks Mia!" He called

"GIT!"

* * *

><p>After I showered I used a drying spell on myself and my hair, then changed into black skinny jeans, my black Paramore t-shirt, and my grey heels which come to mid calf, I stuck my wand in my right boot. Then applied my mascara and eyeliner and placed my hair in a loose ponytail where my curls hung in the band. I love special occasions! No skanky school robes! And none for six weeks because it's summer! Then seventh year then I'm out of here! I looked up and stopped dead In my tracks, there was Draco in my room along with Mr. Boy-wonder himself.<p>

"Harry." I acknowledged. I glanced at Draco who was looking really guilty, so he should be, not for letting Harry in but for freezing me!

"'Mione, can we get away from this jerk?" he nodded towards Draco, who covered his hurt by planting a sneer on his face.

"It's Hermione. And Draco is no Jerk." I replied while looking him right in the eyes.

"Oh right, okay, Hermione. Wait! Since when were you on first name basis with Malfoy?" he practically screamed.

"Since my other 'friends' only cared for fame." i started to check my nails waiting for the outburst that was bound to come.

"Excuse me? How dare you, you would be nothing if it were for us, we befriended you when you were nothing but a poodle full of messy hair! You're nothing more than a filthy mudblood!" Yep there was the outburst.

"That's enough Potter, unless you're willing to apologize to Mia I suggest you get out now and take your foul mouth with you, as you are no longer welcome here." Draco said fiercely towards Harry, who inturn looked towards me.

"Out." Was all I said to him. When he turned around and left I turned to Draco and stepped forward slowly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you" was all I said, then I walked off towards my first lesson.

I had potions with Professor Snape first, with the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. I sit next to Draco in this class, because we're top of the class and because Snape loves us! I still don't get why Snape loves a Gryffindor but hey I'm not complaining. The hat did say I should be in Slytherin...maybe that's why Snape likes me?

Nothing really interesting happened during the day. No more interruptions from The-Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Die. So when I got back to Draco's and my dorm I completed some homework, played 'Wizard Chess' with Draco, we both won 2 games each. And I went to bed after the fourth game, as I was rather tired. My last thought that night was, 'I'm going to have such a boring summer' then I drifted off to sleep.

How wrong I was with that statement...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank you for reading, any suggestions, drop them in a review! <strong>

**StarlightSparkle**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all goes to the talented J.K Rowling and publishers and crap. I only own the plot line, though I was inspired to write due to similar plot lines.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had my mocks and GCSE's to do, and then I came down with this odd thing called, I couldn't be bothered to turn the laptop on so I used my phone instead. So that's another reason nothing has been updated! I'm so sorry!**

**DH is irrelevant. They never went to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix never hurt Hermione etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you, my daughter...Mya."<p>

I woke with a start, just like every other day, but today, today there was just something different, the voice, that voice, it seemed stronger, closer.

"Mia get your butt moving, breakfast's soon and then we've got to get the train!" I heard Draco shout from the opposite room. If that voice didn't wake me every morning, he sure would!

"Okay Drake, give me a minute, _impatient git_" I replied mumbling the last part of my sentence.

"I heard that!" He shouted clearly annoyed and amused.

I smirked and got ready, I was feeling extremely cheerful this morning, I'm not sure why seeing as though I'm going back to a place I'm not wanted. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. After drying myself off with a quick drying spell, I shoved my black and white skinny jeans on, and my green one shouldered top, slipped on my black paratrooper boots. I fixed my hair to hang dead straight with a green under layer, it went great with my recently permanently dyed black hair. For my makeup I put mascara on, black eyeliner, and smokey black eye shadow with a touch of clear lip gloss. I placed my wand in my right boot and walked into the living area, walking past Draco.

"Come on Draco, we're gonna be late!" I grinned at him.

"What? Ugh sneaky..." He trailed off with a row of insults as we walked down the halls.

As we were walking Draco turned to me with a smug smile on his face  
>"Very Slytherin of you today Granger. He winked at me and sped off before I had a chance to say anything. What is he on about?<p>

I walked into the Great Hall noticing how it became extremely quiet, that's never happened to me before.

"What's everyone so quiet?" I asked while looking around? Draco was looking extremely amused.  
>I went to go take a seat next to Seamus, he always makes me laugh and especially now since he has no eyebrows!<p>

"Hey Mudblood! Why are you wearing the snakes colours?" I heard Ron call out.

"Fancied a change, red was too close to your hair colour, and right now your face too."

"How dare you! Stupefy!" I was too preoccupied teaching Seamus and Dean a smell to regrow Seamus' eyebrows to hear the curse being thrown, though I did hear the next spell.

"Protego! How dare you attack the head girl, that'll be a detention with Professor Snape" None other than Draco Malfoy replied.

"What? You can't, school ends today-"

"I'll have you find I can Weasel." Draco cut Ron off.

"I'll miss the train!" Ron whined back.

"That's your problem isn't it? You should of thought about your little stunt to hex the head girl" Draco smirked his usual smirked and walked back over to the Slytherin table.

Breakfast passed without another incident, and now everyone was about to board the Hogwarts Express, minus one Ronald Weasley. I'd just placed my owl Starlight onto the train, she's a brown and white striped Boreal owl with bright yellow eyes; Draco bought me her so we could owl over the summer and talk about head duties, you see Dumbledore decided to add another year onto the curriculum due to 'unforeseen circumstances' as he put it. Draco and I are to continue our duty as heads next year.

I was walking down the platform ready to get on the train when Harry decided to grace me with his presence.

"Hey Mudblood!" Everyone around us gasped at the golden boy's language. I just ignored him and walked on.

"Hey! Do not ignore me filth! You treat your superiors with respect." That done it.

"My superiors? Who the hell do you think you are? You may be _Saint Potter_ but you're superior to no one." I turned to walk away.

"I bet I'm more superior then than abusive father of yours." Crap, how does he know? I spun on my heel and got right up into his face.

"You know my name, not my story, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you!" I snarled back. He had no right! Now everyone knows!

"Hit a nerve did I Granger?"

"That's enough Potter!" Draco barked at Harry, who has just arrived. Draco wrapped his arm around me and guided me onto the train just as a few tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"You're staying at Malfoy Manor with me for the summer, no arguments. I'll have a house elf pick up your things from your house." Draco said softly, while he was rubbing soothing patterns on my arm. We'd reached an empty compartment and slid inside, I sat by the window with Draco next to me.

"Thank you." I said as I snuggled into his arm. What am I doing? Pull it together Hermi- Oh, he smells nice...

Others joined us in the compartment, those who joined us were: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle, I don't think anyone calls them by their first names. The train soon set off the train ride consisted of a lot of fun, at one point we had a jelly bean fight, girls v boys, we lost. The ride also consisted of general talk; I suppose Slytherin can be nice. At some point I drifted off to sleep, long rides make me sleepy.

I awoke when I felt the motion of being picked up, when I opened my eyes, at first I was blinded by the light, but when I was able to see I saw that Draco was now carrying me bridal style...away from the train.

"Drake what about our things?" I was happy he hadn't put me down, now he knew I was awake.

"Our things have already been taken home." As he said this he winked at me, cheeky git.

Draco then apparated us to what I believe was Malfoy Manor where we were then met with the confused and slightly amused faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was about to say something when I heard the voice again.

"Mya, you're nearly home, you're in the right place. My daughter...soon." Something tells me the voice is definitely becoming not just more powerful but closer, and what also tells me it's becoming more powerful is because it seems everyone in the room heard it. Crap.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's Owl:<span> A link will be on my main profile.  
><strong>Please Review! Thank you for reading, any suggestions, drop them in a review!<strong>

**StarlightSparkle  
>(: <strong>


End file.
